The Culdesac Chronicles
by TKKL
Summary: Love between Double D and Nazz causes severe tension throughout the culdesac....explicit sex scenes in later chapters...
1. Homework

"You fucked up, Double D. You fucked up real good."

Those were the only words Double D could manage to get his brain to say to himself.

He was tied to a chair, locked in a cold, dark basement. Duct tape wrapped around his mouth made him even more uncomfortable. He glanced over to his left, where Nazz lay atop an old mattress. Her limbs were tied down to it, and she was spread out in a terribly painful looking possition. Double D noticed how being stretched out like she was made it even more obvious that Nazz was stark naked. Next, our sock-headed friend took a look to his right. There sat a table. On the table sat a gun.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking to yourself, "What in the heck is going on?" That's completely normal, as I'm certain I'd think the same if I was you. It is a long story; a long string of events that Double D dreads to think about to this day. He recalled the events to himself as he waited for...well, I can't tell you what he was waiting for. It'd simply ruin the ending. Well, in reality, what you're reading now IS the ending. So, in order to keep you reading, let us step back in time to a few months ago...

"I told you I could do it, Eddy!" shouted Ed, inserting a sausage into his ear, in order to obtain a quarter Eddy had promised him if he could. Eddy grumpliy payed up, while Ed attempted to remove the sausage, without suceeding.

"No wonder Ed's mental abilities are severly lacking," mumbled Double D as he stood up to throw away his lunch tray. He embarrassedly decided not to sit back down at Eddy and Ed's table...

It wasn't anything new to Double D when it came to having an extremely boring or just downright not worth his time lunch. He felt much more like studying or doing something productive. Little did he know that a solution to his boredom was right around the corner. Nazz, every neighborhood boy's favorite thing to stare at meaninglessly, was sick that day. Double D was asked to deliver her homework to her house. Nothing unusual,  
since Double D was considered "Ol' Reliable" around the teachers' lounge...

Double D knocked on Nazz's door. He yawned; still bored as ever. He was greeted with a friendly smile by none other than Nazz.

"Hey Double D!" she said with a bright smile.

"Why hello there Nazz," he said back. "I've brought you your homework, and I've taken it upon myself to Xerox the notes I took in class for you!"

Double D tends to go overboard when it come to education, doesn't he?

Nazz took the notes and homework, but then she unexpectedly asked Double D something.

"Say...would you like to come in for a little while?"

The words hit Double D like a freight train. What could he say? Well, he ended up saying the first word to come to his mind...

"Eh, erm, yes! Certainly!" he spluttered, trying to be polite.

Nazz let him in, and kindly poured him a drink. Then the two sat down on the couch and talked about recent school events, such as Ed's encounter with the sausage. Then he felt a strange feeling rush through him. Nazz...had her arm around him. Double D looked around nervously, and eventually snuck a quick look at his own pants. It didn't suprise him to find a large bulge forming between his legs. It did suprise him, though, to find that Nazz was staring...directly at it. Then, to his absolute horror, she reached towards the bulge (and if you haven't guessed what exactly the bulge was by now, I reccommend you stop reading this instant).

Double D acted fast. He slapped back her hand.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?" he stammered.

"I...I want you...Double D," was the reply. Double D would have screamed or ran, but in a second's time, Nazz was on him again, his pants were unzipped, and Nazz's lower half was somehow completely naked. The following actions between the two were, of course, sex.

You know, I think that right about now would be a good time to end the chapter. I'm sure you're enjoying the story. I know, for the record, that Nazz is. But, you there in the green t-shirt...you're getting too excited. You're starting to worry me.

But, I digress. The chapter's over now, and you all will just have to wait for the next.  
I'm sorry to end it right when the "good parts" happen. My apologies to the rather perverted man in the green t-shirt. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

My sincerest apologies to all those who were left wondering happened. I've been meaning to continue this story for months, but I've been going through awful times you lot wouldn't be willing to hear about.

I suppose you're still wondering about what happens next, hm? That doesn't suprise me, since you did click the link to the story...Have you seen the man in the green t-shirt? If you do, tell him to stop reading at once. I hate the feeling of knowing that he's pleasuring himself while reading about graphic sex scenes between two cartoon characters from a show intended for children...Shall I finally proceed with the story? Yes, I think that'd be a good idea...

Double D simply did not know what to think. There he lay, on Nazz's living room floor, his pants open, cock sticking out, with Nazz thrusting herself onto it. The sad part was that he...was enjoying himself. He even had a laugh to himself when he realized that every boy in the culdesac's dream (well, except Jimmy, but that's another story) liked him to the extent of having sex with him with no regards for what could happen if anyone else found out.

But someone else had found out.

Outside a closed window in the kitchen, stood a shadowy figure that neither Nazz or Double D could see. Do you know who? Of course not, but you've probably got a good guess, so I might as well tell you that it was indeed Kevin. Yes, THE Kevin. Oh, what a perfect time he'd chosen to sneak into Nazz's backyard to ask her if she wanted to watch him throw rocks at the neighborhood cat. And now he was watching the girl of his dreams (wet dreams, that is (zing!)), rolling 'round on the floor naked with the dork he loved to hate. What do you suppose his immediate act was when he saw this? Ran. Ran home. Why? You'll soon find out.

Back inside, Double D's mind raced through thought after thought. "What if mother finds out?" to, "What a lucky man I truly am," and all sorts of rubbish I'd not like to get into. He was now leaning against the table, enjoying himself emensely as Nazz wrapped her mouth around his cock. It wasn't much later by the time the two were done. Nazz left to wash her face off while Double D dressed himself hastily and set off for home, worried he was late for dinner.

Double D decided it would be best to take a shortcut through an open gate that lead into a backyard strewn with broken and unused sporting aquipment.

"Good gracious, what a messy, messy lawn! Don't people care about the state of their yards anymore?" he said to himself as he reached the other end of the yard. He jumped up on to the fence, but just as he was about to leap over to the other side, a hand wrapped itself around his ankle and pulled him to the ground. Within seconds, Double D was unconsious; knocked out by a blow to the head.

Haha, once again I have left you in suspense! I do promise, however, that I will make up for not updating for such a long time. Has that one fellow (Tyjet, I think his name is) who reviewed chapter one found his pants yet? I do hope so... 


End file.
